


Wake Up Call

by cuddlypcy



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Sex Dream, Smut, romitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: Rose has a sex dream and Dimitri makes it a reality
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Wake Up Call

Dimitri's lips trailed up my legs, leaving little bites over the skin, and I had to bite my lower lip to try and keep my noises in. My chest was heaving as Dimitri's mouth slowly got closer to where I was already dripping for him, so I spread my legs wider to give him more room. He thanked me by brushing his thumb against my clit and I choked on the sharp intake of breath I had to take.

"My Roza, you're so beautiful..."

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I subconsciously clenched around nothing in anticipation for what was coming. Dimitri noticed this and let out a quiet Russian swear, digging his thumbs into my thighs as he licked over his lips.

"Dimitri, please," I whimpered.

"Please what, my love?" he asked. I looked down at him to try and glare but stopped short when I saw the pure lust in his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me, please."

"Where?"

I grabbed one of his hands and brought it between my legs to brush against my folds. Just that slight touch caused me to arch my back and cry out his name, all the while getting more and more aroused and desperate for him to touch me. Dimitri smirked and brought his hands back down to my legs to lift them and spread them further, exposing me more for him. I watched his tongue poke out and the second it brushed against my skin, my eyes suddenly shot open and I felt like I'd had a bucket of cold water thrown over me.

I was lying in bed, chest rising and falling rapidly, body covered in a thick layer of sweat, and with one look beside me, I realized that it was all a dream. Dimitri was still fast asleep with his back to me and there was no indication that he had touched me in the way that he was in my dream. I turned my head to check the time and sighed in frustration when I saw it was only 2:30 in the morning. I was so aroused from that damn dream and needed Dimitri to wake up so he could... get rid of it for me. Would it be wrong for me to wake him up in the middle of the night just to have sex? What if I couldn't get back to sleep because I was too aroused?

As I was reaching a hand out to touch Dimitri, he turned over to face me and I saw that he was awake.

"Are you okay, Roza?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why are you awake?"

"You gasped loudly when you woke up and scared me. I stayed awake to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

He nodded and reached out to pull me into his chest, letting his fingers trail up and down my back. "Why did you wake so suddenly?"

I flushed in embarrassment and buried my face in his chest as I mumbled my response.

"I can't hear you, Roza," Dimitri said, sounding amused.

"Shut up, comrade." I sighed and pulled back to look up at him. "I had a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"No."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

Was he really going to make me say it? He raised an eyebrow when I didn't respond right away so I pushed past my embarrassment to tell him.

"Fine, I had a sex dream and now I'm really turned on," I said, completely straight-faced. Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise but after a few seconds, a smirk broke out on his face.

"I see," he said. "What was happening in this dream?"

I quickly averted my eyes from his and distracted myself by playing with the hem of his shirt, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. This seemed to amuse Dimitri as he let out a deep laugh while he flipped me onto my back to hover over me.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you," he said.

My eyes widened. "Help me?"

"Yes, help you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and perhaps it was. He brought his lips down to mine for a quick kiss then trailed them down towards my neck. My breath caught in my throat at the slight brush of his teeth against my skin and I felt Dimitri grin.

"Was I touching you here?" he asked, punctuating his question with another kiss on my neck.

"N-no," I whispered.

He hummed in thought then suddenly his hands slipped under my shirt and he tugged it over my head. Once it was out of the way, he leant down to pepper kisses over my chest as his hands boldly cupped my breasts. The quiet moan I let out didn't escape him and he responded by flicking my nipples with his thumbs.

"Was it here?"

I almost forgot what he was talking about but once I remembered, I shook my head.

"No?" I nodded. "Then why don't you show me where I touched you?"

He held out one of his hands to me so I squeezed my eyes shut as I took it and brought it down between my legs. As I slept without anything on my lower half most nights, his fingers met no resistance and brushed against my clit, causing my back to arch with a whimper.

"Oh, I see," Dimitri teased. He trailed his fingers up and down my folds, collecting the wetness sitting there, before pushing the middle one into me. His fingers were so thick and long that he was already pressing into that sweet spot within me with just one push. He leant down to kiss me again which I eagerly returned until he curled his finger inside me and my mouth dropped open with a gasp.

"Is this like your dream?" he asked.

"N-not yet." He pushed another finger in and the pleasurable stretch distracted me from his next question.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and saw him smiling gently down at me.

"I asked what else was left," he said. I barely had any words left to speak so I just lifted my hand up and brushed a finger against his lips. I let it trail down his chest and when it landed where his other hand was, he seemed to catch on.

Without a word, he smirked and shifted down the bed, sliding his fingers out of me as he did. He spread my legs up and out, just like in my dream, and laid on his stomach between them as he peppered my thighs with kisses. One of my hands tangled in his hair, tugging occasionally when his mouth got closer to where I wanted him, and the other fisted in the bedsheets as my back arched.

When his tongue finally teased my clit, I felt my stomach twist and my legs subconsciously tensed around his head. He spread them again so I hooked my ankles together on his back and let my legs naturally fall open to make it easier for him.

"So gorgeous," he purred sensually.

"Dimitri, please," I whined. I pushed his head back down and he gladly stuck his tongue out and traced it along my folds. He hummed lightly, he always said he liked how I tasted, and flicked his tongue back into his mouth to suck on my clit. He was holding my legs so tight that I knew there would be bruises the next day but I couldn't care less, I felt so good that nothing else mattered.

My chest was heaving already, the hand that was gripping the bedsheet was clenching and unclenching rapidly, but when Dimitri opened his mouth and licked up from my entrance to my clit, my brain officially stopped working.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"You like that?" he asked, licking his lips. Tugging my bottom lip between my teeth again, I nodded as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Want to sit on my face?"

Of course I did.

He laid down on his back so I got on my knees and moved over until I was straddling his head. His hands reached up to grab my ass and he pulled me down so I had most of my bodyweight resting on him. I knew I wasn't really heavy, he could handle my weight, but I still tried to resist when he tugged me down more.

"Dimitri," I warned.

"I can handle it, Roza," he said. I relented just a little and let him hold me where he wanted. I wrapped my fingers around the headboard to keep myself steady and Dimitri's travelled up my body to cup my breasts. He squeezed them at the same time his tongue poked back out to push just slightly into me and that caused me to clench unconsciously around him. That one small movement opened me up just enough for a rush of my wetness to drip out and onto his tongue. He groaned and I watched in delight when his eyes fluttered shut as they usually did when he was turned on. He was so sexy, so gorgeous, I couldn't believe I got to be with him like this.

His tongue pushed deeper in and I practically shot off him with a cry when it brushed against that sweet spot within me.

"Oh my god... Do that again, please," I begged. Without pulling away to acknowledge my request, he flicked his tongue back and forth to rub against my walls and push into that amazing spot once again. I couldn't help but rock my hips against his face, bouncing a little just to feel his tongue slide in and out of me. It was... indescribable. The feeling of the soft muscle hooking on my rim when he tried to stop me from lifting off him felt better than anything I could have ever imagined. We would be doing this again, no doubt about it.

He trailed one of his hands down my chest and brought it between my legs to brush his thumb against my clit. A slight touch made my breath catch in my throat but when he pressed on the sensitive nub, I cried out his name and rocked harder against him.

"Dimitri, I'm close," I said.

He pulled away just enough to whisper a, "Come for me, Roza," before putting his mouth back on me and coaxing me to my orgasm. My stomach tightened, toes curled and fingers squeezing the headboard, and with Dimitri's tongue continuously pushing into my sweet spot and his thumb on my clit, I came hard.

My vision blacked out as my high washed over me, so much so that I barely registered Dimitri pushing me off him and laying me back down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around my waist and ran a hand up and down my side to try and help regulate my breathing.

My chest was still heaving after a few minutes but I finally had enough air back in my lungs that I could open my eyes and focus on Dimitri again.

"Are you okay, Roza?" he asked, smiling fondly at me.

"Yeah, that was just a lot."

"Good?"

"Amazing." I turned my body over so I was facing him and placed a hand on his chest before sliding it up until it rested on his cheek. Lifting myself up, I pressed my lips to his and brought him into an open mouth kiss full of tongue and passion.

When I pulled away, I trailed my hand back down his body and let it slip just slightly under the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Fuck me," I whispered.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he said. He sat up and reached into his bedside table for a condom so I got onto my hands and knees to wait for him. When he turned back to look at me, his eyes widened just a little but he made no objections as he tugged his pyjamas off. He took his length in his hand and rubbed it up and down a couple of times as he shuffled closer to me. I gasped as he poked it against my entrance once before sliding it between my folds and letting it get coated in my wetness. I pushed back against him eagerly and he buried his face in my hair as he groaned whenever his tip caught on my entrance.

"Just get on with it," I grunted, reaching behind me to wrap my hand around his. He let go of his dick and picked up the condom again, quickly tearing it open to slide it on. After a few more pumps of his dick, he lined himself up with my entrance and began to push in. My head fell forward and my breath caught in my throat when he was fully seated within me, filling me up beautifully.

"You feel so good, Roza, so tight," he praised, rubbing my hips. I let out a quiet whimper at his words and pushed my hips back against his while I clenched tight around him.

"You can move," I told him. He pulled his hips away until his dick was almost completely out of me then snapped them back so he rammed into that wonderful spot again. My arms gave out underneath me with a whimper of his name and he quickly picked me back up by my waist. He held me against his chest and the new position meant that he somehow managed to slip impossibly deeper into me. My head flopped back against his shoulder and he took the opportunity to attach his lips to my neck and leave little bites all over it.

I began to move my hips with him, pushing back against him as hard as he was pushing into me, and had to throw one of my hands back into his hair to steady myself. His hands cupped my breasts again, thumbs flicking my nipples, and I noticed him staring at them over my shoulder to watch them bounce in his palms.

"Fuck, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he panted, trailing just lips up from my neck to mouth around my cheek.

I could feel myself getting close so I mumbled it to Dimitri and he pushed me back onto the bed to piston his hips faster. He placed his hand between my shoulder blades to hold me down while the other gripped my hip once again. I couldn't get up or move away from him but I couldn't care less; that was the last thing I wanted to do at that point.

I pushed back hard against him and with one final thrust from the both of us, I clenched hard around him and met my release. My upper body gave out once again and I collapsed hard onto the mattress as I cried out in over-stimulation from Dimitri's continued thrusts.

"I'm so close, Roza," he grunted.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head so I pulled off him and turned around to grab his dick in my hand. I tore the condom off and quickly took him into my mouth and down my throat. He swore in Russian as he tangled one of his hands in my hair to guide my head back and forth on him, bringing my face to press against his stomach. I sucked, scraped my teeth along his skin, and swallowed around him until he groaned and came down my throat after less than a minute. I gladly swallowed it all, enjoying the slight bitterness as it coated my throat.

I brought one of my hands up to wrap around him and help coax the final bits of cum out of him until he pushed my hand away and pulled himself out of my mouth.

"Wow," he said, a goofy grin on his face. It was absolutely adorable so I held my hands out to him to gesture that I wanted to cuddle. He laughed, shaking his head at me, but laid down beside me and pulled me onto his chest. I hooked my left leg over his as he tugged the duvet back over us to warm our quickly-drying sweat covered bodies.

"What's the time?" I asked.

Dimitri turned his head and sighed. "4. We have to be up at 8."

"We should probably get back to sleep then."

"We should." He pressed a kiss on my temple then one on my lips. "Did that help get rid of your arousal?"

"Yes, it did."

"Does that mean that every time you have a sex dream you're going to wake me up to screw it out of you?"

"Yes, it does. Sorry not sorry, comrade."

He rolled his eyes but the smile on his face told me he wouldn't mind.

"Go to sleep, Roza. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
